


r.e.m.

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: continuation of 2x22
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Dembe Zuma
Kudos: 15





	r.e.m.

**Author's Note:**

> IVE HAVE DONE SO MANY OF THIS EPISODE IM SORRY

after being in the car for what seems like hours, lizzie is finally feeling the effects exhaustion deep in her bones. as she yawns, she wonders how far they will go because she isn't entirely sure she can keep her eyes open for much longer. she'll keep trying to, though, even as her head is starting to lean towards red's left shoudler. lizzie is able to keep up the the facade of not being absolutely exhausted for a few minutes before a haze of sleep pulls her into a deep slumber. red knows that she is tired but he just let's nature run its course. and he was right. red smiled a little when he finally felt the weight of lizzie's head resting on his shoulder. he quietly instructs the driver to "turn the heat up a little, elizabeth is starting to shiver a bit" 

she is so deeply asleep that she doesn't even move a muscle or stir when he slowly removed his coat and placed it around her shoulders. what did suprise red was that as he placed the coat around her, lizzie slumped diagonally, her head ultimately landed on his left thigh. red startled a little before relaxing and placing his hand on her upper back in a comforting motion. dembe noticed that he could not see lizzie in the rearview mirror so when it was safe he stopped and looked back fully. his heart melted at the sight. red locked eyes with him and shrugged his shoulders "at least she didn't try and argue" that almost made red laugh. "oh, she did, she was exhausted the minute she had gotten into this car, elizabeth just didn't want to admit it." 


End file.
